vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Oromë
Summary Oromë was a mighty lord and a great huntsman, and he would often train his servants in the Maiar and beasts how to pursue the evil creatures of Melkor. He adored the lands of Middle-earth so greatly that he was initially unwilling to leave it. He is contrasted against Tulkas in demeanor: Whereas Tulkas often laughed in sport, Oromë is said to be dreadful in anger. In the midst of the Years of the Trees, once most of the Valar had withdrawn completely from Middle-earth and hidden in Valinor, Oromë still hunted in the forests of Middle-earth on occasion, terrifying the beasts of Melkor with the sound of his horn, Valaróma. It was for this reason that it was he who discovered the Elves when they first awoke at Cuivienen. He thereafter maintained a great friendship with the Elves, whom he named the Eldar. Being a great and powerful huntsman, he was very active in the struggles against Melkor. He rode a great steed named Nahar and Huan, the famous Hound of Valinor once belonged to him. However, he later gave him to Celegorm, one of the Sons of Fëanor, though Huan eventually betrayed Celegrom to save Lúthien. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, likely 3-B | At least High 3-A, likely Low 2-C Name: Orome Origin: The Silmarilion Gender: Male Age: As old as the universe Classification: Ainu, Vala, Aratar Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Shapeshifting, Size Alteration, Elemental Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (The lords of the Ainur can create joy), Telekinesis, Animal Manipulation, Transmutation, Precognition, Invulnerability (The Ainur are immune from harm via conventional weaponry, as seen when, upon unlocking more of his divine power, Gandalf became invulnerable), Resistance to Death Manipulation (In Lord of the Rings the land of the dead is a real tangible place, Mandos, and can be affected and exited. Ainur don't go there upon death, rather becoming spirits until the regenerate. The only way to keep them there is if they are physically brought there and held by physical might), Intangibility and Non-Corporeality (At the very least in spirit form) | Intangibility and Non-Corporeality, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation (As one of the Valar, he should be more than capable of creating his own concept), Acausality (Likely Type 4; Exists and can interact in the Timeless Halls just like the rest of the Ainur) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to Varda), likely Multi-Galaxy level (Helped build the physical universe) | At least High Universe level, likely Universe level+ (One of the 14 Valar, all of whom embody parts of the universe and are second only to Eru Ilúvatar. He should be at least somewhat comparable to Melkor, who was capable of effecting the Themes of the Ainulindalë, of which the third created the universe, with his very thoughts. All Valar are incomparably superior to their Maia counterparts) Speed: Unknown. Massively FTL+ combat speed and reactions (Doubtless above Ancalagon the Black) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: At least Stellar, likely Universal (Comparable to Varda) | Immeasurable (Existed in the Timeless Halls, a place that transcended linear time and was best likened to a higher temporal dimension) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class, likely Multi-Galactic | At least High Universal, likely Universal+ Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level, likely Multi-Galaxy level | At least High Universe level, likely Universe level+ Stamina: Extremely high | Limitless Range: Extended melee range. Universal with magic (Comparable to Varda) | At least High Universal, likely Universal+ Standard Equipment: His horn, Valaróma Intelligence: Extremely high (As one of the Valar, he has unfathomable knowledge of the universe) Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Like all Ainur, Oromë has access to a wide range of dangerous powers, mostly related to the elements. Powers of the Ainur: As a Vala, Oromë has access to wide variety of potent and devastating supernatural abilities, for the Ainur (The Valar specifically) were created as elemental spirits, and each have divine authority and absolute control over a certain aspect of nature. Each and every one of the Ainur is also able to manipulate magical energies and reality to serve their needs, and take any form they wish, even intangible and non-corporeal spiritual forms. Given he is a Vala, above any of the Maiar, there is no doubt he can use all of the basic Ainur powers. *'Elemental manipulation:' As one of the Ainur, it is highly likely that Oromë had authority and control over one aspect of nature, though that aspect was never confirmed. Still, it is very likely he has some measure of control over nature and animals, given that he is a hunter and keeper of beasts. He likely uses these for the control and domination of hounds and animals. *'Foresight/Hindsight:' The Ainur can see the past and the future (Though the latter is fallible). Given Oromë is a hunter, such powers would useful in his work, especially tracking. *'Empathy:' The Ainur are surrounded by an a powerful aura, which can affect those around them, bringing joy and presumably sorrow to those near him: "In Beleriand King Thingol upon his throne was as the lords of the Maiar, whose power is at rest, whose joy is as an air that they breathe in all their days, whose thought flows in a tide untroubled from the heights to the deeps." *'Shapeshifting:' As one of the Ainur, it was highly likely that Oromë possessed the famous Ainur ability to transform and reshape the form of one's body, appearing in whatever form she desired. They can also appear as inanimate objects, such as when Yavanna appeared as a tree. *'Spirit form:' As one of the Valar, it was highly likely that Oromë had the typical Ainur ability to cast off her physical form like a snake shedding its skin, and take on an intangible and non-corporeal spiritual form. In this spiritual state, the Ainur are able to travel forward and backward in time (Though they are unable to affect the future or the past, only see it). Of the Ainur's spirit forms and precognitive powers this was said: Key: Manifestation | True form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Lord of the Rings Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Spirits Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Element Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Animal Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Ainur Category:Valar Category:Aratar Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2